Peace and Healing
by LightsAmongTheStars
Summary: Elrond and his Children's thoughts after Celebrian departs for the West.
1. Elrond

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**

Elrond was on his balcony looking over the valley in to Rivendell. It was a beautiful sight as always but everything seemed to have lost its colour since Celebrían had departed in to the west. On a day like this she would have been in the gardens enjoying the beautiful weather, urging him to join her. Everything was empty without her. The only thing he had left here was their children.

He had needed her; he still needed her, depended on her. He would fake a smile and pretend that he was alright, burying himself in work for his children's sake, and when he woke up in the morning just for a brief moment he could almost pretend she was there, just across from him asleep. But of course she wasn't, and she wouldn't be for a long time. Not until he himself chose to depart to the west.

She had left, sailed away to the west with only a kiss goodbye. She hadn't even looked back. Not that he could blame her for that. He knew that she had been torn between going to the West or staying with them, her Family. But that kiss burned through him even now. No one had ever affected him as much as she had and he strongly doubted that anyone ever would.

She had been a changed woman after her rescue. She had been hollow and haunted by the things that the Orcs had done to her. He had blamed everyone for what had happened. Celeborn and galadriel, her guard, the orcs, but none more than himself.

Everything in Imladris reminded him of her. The gardens where she had played with their children, their bedroom, he still automatically looked across the ballroom searching for her. He did not dance with anyone now. No one could compare.

At first he had tried to forget her. But he had never managed it. She would be waiting for him in the west he knew, if he ever made it there and until then he must just cling on to the memories to see him through the long days.

He remembered how the sun had caught her hair creating a halo of beautiful golden light. Their sons had inherited her hair.

She had been running from middle earth in the end and now he could only hope that she was in a place where those creatures had no longer a hold over her. She lived here now only in memories and dreams and he could only hope, as he looked over across the sea that she had finally find peace and healing.

**A/N I hope that you all enjoyed this and pretty please read and review.**


	2. Elladan and Elrohir

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**

Elladan and Elrohir had changed since their mothers departure. They were more serious, they didn't play pranks on people as often and when they did it was more to keep up some semblance of normality rather than for their own enjoyment. At first all that they had wanted to do was hunt Orcs, not just the ones that had killed their mother but all of them. Wipe their evil from Middle Earth.

Their Father was different too, more solemn and serious. He buried himself in his work and they hardly saw him these days. Their sister too kept to herself more, she barely left her rooms these days.

Their mother had brought life and light to them all in the days before the Orcs had taken her. Those were the days that they tried to remember. That glowing, warm, laughing version of their mother, instead of the cold, scared women that had replaced her. They held the hope that she had found healing already in the West, but somehow knew that it probably wasn't as easy as that for her. Leaving had already torn her up so much. Still maybe when they next saw her, if they ever saw her again that she would be herself.

**A/N Please read and review.**


	3. Arwen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**

Arwen looked around her room. She had taken over her mother's role as lady of Imladris after she sailed. She had honestly had absolutely no idea of everything that her mother had, had to do. It took a lot of work. Everything seemed different with her mother gone. The Twins more solemn, her father more thoughtful.

The thing that she missed most was having someone to talk to. She had other friends of course, but her mother had been someone whom she had been able to talk to about anything. No matter her own opinions on the matter she had always listened and had never judged her. She had understood many things about her, (having gone through most of them herself) that her father and brothers could never understand.

The rest of her family she knew that, although they were grieving, would one day see their mother again. Yet she herself couldn't say that she would. She didn't know why, there was certainly no particular reason why she wouldn't sail but it was a feeling that she had. A feeling that she would never again set eyes on her mother and that one day she would have to bid goodbye to her brothers and father just as she had her mother. There was something tying her to Middle Earth that she didn't quite understand yet.

The next morning her brothers returned and with them they brought a young boy who their father named Aragorn.

**A/N Thanks so much for reading please read and review.**


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters.**

Elrond was standing at the helm of the ship looking out at the shoreline in the distance. Would she be there? Had she moved on? How could he explain Arwen's choice to her? His eyes scanned the beach, looking over the vast crowd of curious faces. For a moment he thought that he wasn't there but then his eyes rested on a familiar figure.

She was still as beautiful as the day that he had first set eyes on her. Her hair shone like stardust in the sun and her eyes, as blue as the sea and shining, no longer dull and haunted, searched for his. He barely noticed as the ship hit the shore and the crowd surged forward to greet them, he only had eyes for her. He was striding towards her and suddenly they were face to face.

They paused for a moment taking in every inch of each other and suddenly his arms were wrapped around her and he was lifting her off her feet. The time for questions would come later. Later they would grieve together and then they would heal together but for now it was just them, finally reunited, and somehow he knew that nothing could part them again.

**A/N This was the final part, thanks for reading and pretty please leave a review.**


End file.
